Kippenberger
by raikupwns243
Summary: Well, this is my first post, I hope it's good. It's kinda about how my hetalia OC, Narnia got his name. me being England, my other friend being Wales pretty much I have used a couple of my friends OCs and that credit goes to them.


Nameless laid on his back and starred at the supports of England's bed above. Why he preferred to sleep under Arthur's bed opposed to his at his own home is a mystery even to me. He finally crawled out from under there. it was noon, and Fedders doesn't like oversleeping, even if he was just thinking in bed. Narnia has been exceedingly bored lately, which means all he's been doing the past few weeks is bug England. Asking for a name, calling him mommy, and the other things he unintentional badgers Iggy with. He wandered downstairs and found Arthur hard at work with his embroidery. "Mommy~" he called, but England pretended not to hear him, as he refused to answer to mommy,daddy, or mommy-daddy. Not understanding that he'd just got rejected, he continued to approach England. Now standing right beside him, he asked "mommy, I'm bored, will you play flashlight tag with me?" England, trying to be patient answered "No Narnia, I'm busy and I'm not sure it's possible to play flashlight tag in the morning." Narnia was a little disappointed, but he has learned not to expect much from anyone. Arthur caught his disappointment, and felt a little bad. "why don't you ask Sealand? I'm sure he'd be willing to do whatever silly childish thing you want to do." he suggested. "But, Daaaaaddy, Sealand always makes me do silly things. Like remember that time he told me to run around in a pink dress and scream: I AM FELIKS HEAR ME ROAR" he whined. It was true though. Narnia is very gullible, and Peter takes advantage of it.

England set down his embroidery, if he tried to argue with Nameless and embroider at the same time, one of them would be screwed up. " Narnia, listen, you have that one friend right? Why don't you call them or something?" Narnia tilted his head. "But, Iggy, i have two friends, i don't want to hurt the one i don't call's feelings." England was surprised. "Wow, you got two friends now? who's the new one?" Narnia smiled. " Japan, he's my friend now too, he said so." Arthur wasn't surprised, Japan wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, and had probably just chosen not to answer when Narnia asked for friendship. "Well, then why don't you talk to him, I'm sure it's hurt his feeling that you've talked to Romania more then him" Narnia started to cry. "I-I d-didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Why am i s-so bloody mean?" England handed him the phone."Let Japan deal with this" he thought. "L-let Japan deal with what Iggy?" Narnia had heard his thoughts again. He does that time to time, as he came from his thoughts. "um...Those day old scones i discarded at his house" Iggy answered nervously. Narnia fell for it. "oh, okay then, um Mommy, what is Kiku's Number?" England came quickly to a conclusion. He didn't know. But he couldn't tell him that, or Narnia would be crying all day because he'd think he hurt Japan's feelings. "Narnia, i just remembered, he's...on vacation, and he doesn't have a cell phone, so, how about you call Romania." Narnia was a little worried. "T-that wont hurt his feelings will it?" Iggy sighed. "No, I'm sure he'll understand you couldn't get a hold of him." Narnia seemed to understand. "oh, okay." He grabbed the phone and called Romania. She answered tentatively. "uh, h-hi Narnia." Narnia was happy to hear his friend's voice. " Hi Romania, today is Saturday! did you know that? I like Saturday! Me and Sealand usually watch Yugi-Oh or Power Rangers, but i got up late so i couldn't watch with him." Romania though to herself. "god i really don't want to deal with him today" but she said "T-that's nice Narnia." At this point, Iggy has traveled back upstairs to attempt to wakes up Wales, which is more then likely gonna fail. Narnia continued chatting on the phone. " Not really, and i had an odd dream last night." Romania thought to herself. "oh dear god ." but once again, she said "T-that's awesome, i r-really don't want to know what it was about." Narnia was disappointed again. Disappointment only bothers him when it's his friends who disappoint him. "oh..okay.." Romania was busy that morning. "H-hey, Narnia, i got to go, bye." Narnia was a little sad."oh, okay, bye."

Meanwhile, England was having his own problems. "Wales, i swear, if you don't get your lazy bum out of bed i will shave your head!" She mumbled something about giant Swiss cheese people eating tofu and rolled over. Arthur was not pleased. " What is that Greece? Yeah i got a whole bunch of sheep out there you can just take home with you and make gyros out of." Wales immediately bolted awake. "Iggy! Don't give cat freak my sheep! He'll eat them!" England was relieved that worked. "well, if you get ready for the day, I'll make sure Greece wont eat your sheep." Wales nodded. "okay, i will, now get out of my room."

England left the upstairs area, and went back to his embroidery, only to find Nameless staring back at him. "hey Iggy, why don't i have a name?" England shrugged. " i don't know, i guess you just haven't been chosen for one yet." Narnia had an idea. "well, maybe your supposed to give me a name because you are my mommy-daddy after all." Arthur bit back several bad things he could have called him at the moment. Then he realized, it was kind of an honor to name someone wasn't it? "well, i guess I'll have to get started on that then." England sat down and brought out a pen and paper, he would just jot down a few he thought were fitting and then choose. But slowly he realized that, nothing he could think of fit Narnia. He took out Wales' laptop and went on a baby naming website and searched "British baby names" after hours of searching, all he had was Tabor, Winslow, and Wallace. Not really a good amount of names. He looked again. Then he had Tabor, Winslow, Wallace, Vladimir, Damian, Kira, and Anthony. None of these really fit Narnia either. "Wales! I need your help down here!" wales ran down the stairs and peeked over the computer screen. "Yes Iggy?" England replied "I'm trying to come up with a name for Narnia, any ideas?" Ellen contemplated this a moment then answered. "Bob." England face palmed. " why do you want to name Narnia after your pet sheep?" Wales replied "Hey, it's better then nothing." England sighed "well, nothing really seems to fit him." Wales got out a huge book from the cabinet. "turn to a random page in the phone book, and go with the first name you see. Because i doubt your going to find one that fits him." England accepted this plan and took the book, he closed his eyes, opened the book, and pointed to a name on the page. Wales started giggling. England apprehensively opened his eyes and saw the name his finger was on. Kippenberger. " Wales what are you laughing at, this could work." Wales ignored him and continued laughing. "hey Narnia come here!" Iggy called. Narnia came there quickly as possible. " Narnia, after careful contemplation, i have decided your name shall be Kippenberger." Narnia was horrified. "M-mommy, that name is so weird though. Can't i have something cute?" Iggy was angry. "Cute? you want a cute name? I'll give you many "cute" names. your Kippenberger." Narnia looked down. "sorry, i didn't mean to hurt your feeling daddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." England thought for a second. "well, you do need a middle name as well, how about Timothy? it isn't half as atrocious as Kippenberger." Narnia looked back up. " i like that Iggy, i really do. Kippenberger Timothy Kirkland. It's perfect!" Arthur was shocked. "Kirkland?"


End file.
